1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for wrapping a convex body, or the equivalent convex volume circumscribing any body, produced from a thin film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the creation of the simple or composite rectangular paper sheet, which is used to wrap cheeses, hamburgers and bread rolls, a wrapping of pleated film has been created, the folds having an asymmetrical form and being fastened on the edges, making it possible to wrap convex bodies; this relates to Patents FR-A-2595666, FR-A-2628719 and FR-A-2668457, which describe various kinds of wrappings using pleats; in these patents, the folds are defined in the form of successive strips forming rectangles, parallelograms or elongate trapezia; having a width A and B, A being different from B.